


相亲相爱

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, S01E03, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: Norman从医院回来后，Dylan对他产生了别样的感情。





	相亲相爱

**Author's Note:**

> S01E03衍生。

如果再给Dylan一次机会，他无论如何也会接受Ethan的提议，在帐篷中留下过夜。 

等他从沙发里清醒过来的时候，说什么也晚了。他的裤带凌乱地搭在脚边的茶几上，夹克的一条袖子压在屁股下边，而他的便宜弟弟正趴在自己的膝盖上睡得正甜——一丝不挂，令人胆战心惊的裸露在空气里。

该死。Dylan无声地咒骂。

 

“所以你有个弟弟？”Ethan拨弄着火光，一丝橙色的明亮在他的颧骨上跳动。

Dylan就着稍稍明亮的火焰熟练地拆解他的猎物，肉质中的水分在刀刃划过的时候发出轻微的噗呲声，混合着篝火噼啪，在宁静的谷地中寂寞回响。“17岁。”

“正是麻烦的年纪。”Ethan耸耸肩，起身毫不客气的割下猎物的一条腿。Dylan勾起一个微笑。Norman，他的可怜弟弟，生活在Norma的阴影之下。本该有更好的前程，他几乎为他感到惋惜。

“你们亲近吗？你和你弟弟？”

Dylan摇摇头，放下手里禽类胸脯，用小刀插起一条小腿，靠近火焰。

 

Dylan没料到到家时Norman还醒着。他尽可能轻巧地带上门，却听见沙发里传来一声清醒的“母亲？”。

Dylan感到头疼。

“母亲？认真的？”Dylan一屁股坐下，挨着Norman，毫不客气的抓过遥控器按下静音。Norman不自在地挪了挪身体，拘谨地蜷缩着手脚。“没人会叫Norma母亲。”

“也没人叫她’婊子’。”Norman小心翼翼藏住了声音里的愤怒。Dylan半躺在沙发里样子像只疲惫的大型犬，他不想惹怒他。

显然Dylan比Norman以为的更了解自己，他烦躁地按着遥控器飞快转移话题，似乎并不想就这个问题说更多：“想看点有趣的吗？”

Norman干脆地闭上了嘴。

Dylan觉得今晚他说的话够多了。Norman显然还在因为前一天的事情怨恨着他，而他苍白的撒谎水平就和他的冲动一样完全藏不住。他用目光瞥了眼旁边的男孩儿，盘着腿两手交叉，全然自我保护的姿势。他注意到对方手腕上系着的东西。

“你刚从医院回来？”

没等男孩儿嗫嚅着反应，Dylan就从口袋里摸出小刀，一把抓过男孩儿拼命往袖子里缩的手腕。Norman的手腕出乎意料的纤细，这对一个十七岁的男孩儿来说有够不正常。Dylan攥住那截裸露的皮肤，有些不知所措。

“Dylan？”Norman疑惑地唤了一声。

Dylan感觉到一股皮肤深处涌上的热意。

 

等他反应过来的时候，Norman已经被他扒光了一半，正在他的身下细细喘息，一截瘦弱的腰身在电视机的反射下微弱地闪着光，令他晕眩。来不及了。他根本停不下来。Norman的喘息听起来是那么破碎而令人疯狂，Dylan似乎是被蛊惑一般慢慢俯下身去，注视着包裹在布料中的隆起。

“Dylan，求你。”

这是他的弟弟。上帝啊。Dylan闭了闭眼睛。他的大脑一片空白，所有细胞都干脆利落地罢了工，他满脑子可以处理的信息只有NormanNormanNorman。被他压在冰箱上无力抵抗的Norman，眼中冒火的Norman，躺在医院病床上的Norman，困惑地叫着“Dylan？”的Norman。

满脑子只有他的弟弟。

他把Norman火热的形状吞进嘴里，毫不犹豫地给了他一个深喉，用喉咙深处的肌肉挤压脆弱的组织头部，这引发了Norman一声几不可闻的尖叫，闷在喉咙里，像是被掐断一般，尾音消失在电视机空白频道的嘈杂噪音中。Dylan舔舔嘴唇，抬起头，Norman眼里的无助和欲望让他忘记了一切。老天，Dylan一边吞吐着弟弟的阴茎，一边用有限的理智无声地抗议，老天老天老天。Norman的手指攥住他的T恤，另一只手深深抓进他的头发根部，只听他从唇间吐露破碎的呻吟：“Dylan。”

他想吻他。

Dylan感到下腹涌起的热意难耐万分，他放开拽着的男孩儿的大腿根部，一只手伸下去抚慰自己勃起的阴茎，嘴里加快了吞吐速度。这个举动从Norman喉咙深处逼出了一声破碎的闷哼，他的大腿绷紧，Dylan知道他快到了。

攀上高潮的最后几秒，Norman突发奇想，不知是他的服务精神占了上风，还是他终于意识到正在自己腿间做着深喉的人士自己同母异父的哥哥，Dylan突然感觉身下的男孩儿动弹着想要挣扎离开，燥热的欲望使得他粗暴地把男孩儿压了下去，体位的变化令一只微凉的手有机可趁，摸索到了他的阴茎。

Norman开始替他手淫。操。Dylan颤抖地深吸一口气，脑海中炸出一片烟花，舌尖也尝到了颤抖的腥味。

他们同时攀上了顶点。

Norman发出了一声小动物般的哽咽，深入Dylan发根的手指发力把他拽了上去，和自己对视。

Dylan看着身下的眼睛湿润的弟弟，默默低下头，吻在对方颤抖的嘴角。

这几乎是他能给予的最温情的施舍。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 关于underage的标签，因为Oregon的法定年龄是18岁。


End file.
